


Adrenaline

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Black Hole High | Strange Days at Blake Holsey High
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a funny way," he hisses when she sees him on the floor, vase in hand, "of staying put."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the middle of episode 2.01, "Wormhole, pt. 2".  
>  **[watch here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMT4PDvuRpE)**

The first time Z kisses Josie, it's while Victor Pearson is talking to her mother. She's snuck into his house to eavesdrop on their conversation, and hides behind a door while they speak in another room. Lucky for Josie, Z is there to cover for her when she drops a vase. 

"You have a funny way," he hisses when she sees him on the floor, vase in hand, "of staying put."

He knew she would be here. In the months she's been attending Blake Holsey, he hasn't known her as one to follow directions. And in a matter involving her mother and Victor Pearson, of all people, he didn't expect this time to be any different. It turns out he was correct to make that assumption. He stops to listen in for a moment, looking around the door at Victor and Kelly, with Josie following suit. He then takes her by the arm and drags her away.

Getting away is, of course, not easy. He winds up stepping on a creaky floorboard - just his luck, and remains just long enough to hear Victor make a comment about "rats... _large ones_ " and ask Ms. Trent for a moment before he knows that if he stays put any longer, Victor will see them. He pushes Josie out of the room and follows her down the corridor.

They run as quickly - and as inconspicuously, if that word can even apply to running across campus on a windy night with your student after entering your boss's house without permission - as possible back to the school. When they've made it back to the school building, and are standing outside of the door to the science room, she pulls him forward by the fabric of his jacket and kisses him.

It's sudden, and a bit unnerving, and there's a tightness and tingling in all of his bones and muscles and a lump in his throat. After a very brief moment he finds his hands in her hair and his lips moving back against hers. It's all lips, and mostly dry, nothing too serious. And then it hits him that he's kissing his student. He pulls away, they both clear their throats and he's certain she's feeling the embarrassment he is. He opens the door and lets her walk in before following her and closing the door behind her, decides to chalk the kiss up to the rush of adrenaline and nothing more, and leaves it at that.

They don't discuss it, opting to turn to the matter at hand instead.

After all, it's not like it would happen again.


End file.
